Miedo
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Ella tenía miedo de volver a estar sola, de que la dejaran atrás de nuevo, sin embargo, ellos siempre estarían allí para ella. Leve OkiKagu.
_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni el anime ni los personajes de Gintama me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

' _Pensamientos'_

" _Recuerdos"_

* * *

 _Miedo_

.

.

.

Días lluviosos como aquellos siempre lograban hacerla sentir un desagradable sentimiento en el pecho. Uno que asemejaba al dolor de sentir los kunais de Tsukuyo clavándosele mil veces en la piel, sin embargo, el dolor que estos causaban solían desaparecer casi tan rápido como llegaban, pero ese sentimiento que crecía conforme los minutos pasaban no se apaciguaba tan rápidamente. Al contrario, Kagura podía asegurar que cada día lluvioso lograba profundizar más ese dolor punzante y desagradable.

No le gustaba. No le gustaba porque sabía que significaba que tenía miedo, que aún a pesar de los años no lograba superar las pérdidas.

…Y probablemente jamás lo haría. Jamás olvidaría el día en que lo perdió todo. Su padre, su hermano y más tarde a su madre. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba sola en el mundo, antes de notarlo ya no había nadie a quien pudiese importarle.

Y Kagura estaba consciente de que su existencia había dejado de ser importante, los niños de su barrio le gritaban siempre a la cara que su familia la había abandonado porque era basura, que ni siquiera Kamui había podido aguantar estar a su lado.

"– _¡Y todo porque Kagura es peor que la basura! –"_ Quizás fueron seis o siete años en los que escucho constantemente esa frase resonando a su alrededor, recordándole lo sola que se encontraba. Y, antes de darse cuenta, la única forma que encontró para proteger su corazón fue a base de golpes y violencia. No quería ser llamada basura de nuevo. No quería que le volvieran a decir inútil…y mucho menos quería volver a estar a sola. Tantos años viviendo así la habían marcado para convertirla en lo que hoy era.

– ¡Ese es mi _sukonbu_! –grito muy emocionada, aventando lejos a Shinpachi luego de haberle arrebatado las bolsas. –Hasta tú puedes ser útil de vez en cuando, _megane_. –sonrío contenta, devorando la primera cajita. Un poco de sukonbu en un día lluvioso seguro que le mejoraba un poco el estado de ánimo.

–Al menos da las gracias, Kagura-chan. –reprendió el otro levantándose del suelo.

–Sí, sí, eso. –asintió Gintoki desde el otro sillón. –El otro día le traje algo de comida y solo lo devoro. –la miro seriamente, cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Es que acaso nunca te enseñaron modales cuando eras niña? –

Shinpachi y Gintoki suspiraron pesadamente al ver que la pelirroja les ignoro olímpicamente, sin embargo, Kagura solo pudo continuar comiendo para no recordar cosas que no quería. No. Sabía que dejar fluir esos recuerdos solo le causaría mucho daño. Tanto como para hacerla llorar, ¡Y ella se negaba a dejar que alguien la viera en un estado así!

Porque eso solo mostraría cuan débil era…y ella no quería que Gin-chan la abandonase. Ya una vez le sucedió, y evitaría cometer el mismo error dos veces.

–Ustedes son unos exagerados. –dijo finalmente. –Par de niñitas lloronas. –la Yato les saco la lengua, tirando en el suelo la caja vacía del sukonbu.

–De mínimo ve a tirar eso al basurero. –la regaño Gintoki con el ceño fruncido. –Ya Patsuan me obligo a recoger la sala en la mañana, así que más te vale que la mantengas limpia. –miro al megane. –Que este se pone como madre histérica cuando ve suciedad. –

– ¡Oye, yo no soy ninguna madre histérica! –grito el otro en su defensa. –Es solo que Aneue detesta ver desorden…y ya saben, las manías se pegan y yo… –

–No sé de qué te quejas, Gin-chan, que si no fuera por el virgen de ahí tu no habrías siquiera pensado en limpiar. –se cruzo de brazos ignorando a Shinpachi.

– ¡Oye! ¡¿Me dijiste virgen, verdad?! ¡Lo hiciste! –continuo gritando.

–Oye, el virgen solo quiere ver todo en orden. –el peli plata se levanto del sillón. –Y eso es bueno para atraer clientes. –

– ¡No me llames virgen tu también, Gin-san! –

– ¡No es para tanto, idiota de la permanente! –

–No es culpa de nadie que te sientas parte de la basura como para vivir en ella. –dijo, clavando su mirada victoriosa en ella. Quizás así lograría que Kagura finalmente fuera a tirar eso en el cesto de la basura, él ya había hecho suficiente por todo el año.

Sin embargo, Kagura se tenso y lo miro perpleja.

"– _¡Jeh, Kagura se ve tan sucia como siempre! ¡Seguro y se fue a vivir con la basura, con eso de que ella es basura debe sentirse muy bien viviendo con ella! –"_ Palabras que resonaban en su cabeza, casi como si tuviera enfrente al montón de mocosos burlándose de ella, mientras le recordaban que ya jamás le importaría a nadie. ¿Acaso en la tierra sucedería lo mismo? No pudo evitar el que su cuerpo temblara ligeramente.

– ¡Gin-san, eso fue muy cruel! –reacciono Shinpachi. –Discúlpate con Kagura-chan. –

– ¡No quiero! Ella se lo merece por sucia. –se defendió cual niño pequeño.

"– _¡Kagura incluso debería desaparecer por sucia! ¡Además, no es como que a alguien le vaya a importar! ¡Que alguien busque las piedras! –"_

–Jeh, entonces Gin-chan es igual a ellos. –ambos hombres la miraron. – ¿Me espero a que vayas por las piedras? –una sonrisa torcida ocupo sus labios. –No eras diferente después de todo…parece que siempre estaré sola. –la Yato recogió la cajita y, antes de que Gintoki le dijera algo, salió por la puerta.

De ninguna manera se esperaría a que siguiera recordándole que estaba sola…no él…no Gin-chan. Ya había soportado mucho durante su infancia y no quería terminar de escuchar palabras hirientes de aquel a quien se había confiado.

' _Sigo siendo muy débil, nadie necesita de alguien inútil.'_ Observo fijamente el árbol bajo el cual se había refugiado de la lluvia. Kamui se lo había dicho, y debió haberle hecho caso.

Kagura cerró los ojos, deslizándose hasta el suelo enlodado. Su espalda recargada en el tronco del árbol. El viento húmedo soplando y el agua aminorando. Su mente hecha una maraña de recuerdos revueltos, de voces lejanas pero persistentes.

Repentinamente se vio incapaz de respirar con normalidad, y sintió el suelo bajo su espalda. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad y la primera imagen que capto fue el rostro de Okita, quien con toda la naturalidad del mundo trataba de asfixiarla. La chica forcejeo, propinándole una patada en sus partes nobles, y lanzándolo lejos cuando hubo recuperado el aire que le estaba siendo arrebatado.

–Desgraciada. –jadeo el policía. –Tú definitivamente estás loca, maldita china ¡Casi me dejas sin hijos! –

Kagura se reprendió a si misma por no haber tomado su paraguas antes de salir, de otra manera ya habría podido haber asesinado a ese bastardo malnacido.

–Ahora…resulta que yo…estoy lo-loca. –tosió tratando de regular su respiración. – ¡Si tú fuiste el bastardo que trato de asfixiarme cuando estaba descuidada! Además, le hago un favor a este mundo evitando que te reproduzcas. –

Okita se sentó cuando el dolor disminuyo. –Muchas mujeres no dirían lo mismo, estúpida. –se sacudió el saco. –Por otra parte, te perjudicarías a ti misma. –

Kagura alzo una ceja. – ¿Y eso por qué? –

–No te importa. –chasqueo la lengua. – ¿Y tu porque estabas deprimida cuando llegue? –cambio de tema.

–Ah, eso. –se cruzo de brazos. –No es nada de tu incumbencia. –

–Lo es, _danna_ parecía algo arrepentido cuando me lo tope en una tienda. Me pidió que lo ayudara a buscarte. –le lanzo una caja. –Dijo que te diera eso si llegaba a encontrarte, pero no pude evitar la tentación de eliminarte cuando te vi ahí sentada con cara de idiota. –

– ¡Maldito sádico bastardo! –siseo furiosa. –Juro que algún día librare a la humanidad de tu existencia. –

–Me gustaría ver que lo intentarás. –

–Cuando quieras. –

Sougo sonrío sádicamente. –El que pierda mañana aquí tendrá que cumplir los deseos del otro durante un mes. Y te lo digo china, tendrás que aguantarme en la Yorozuya quieras o no. –

' _Porque planeo ganar.'_ Pensó, mientras estrechaba su mano con la de la pelirroja. Cien insultos, muchas patadas y varios rasguños después, Sougo se marcho con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ganaría sí o sí, había muchas cosas que le ordenaría hacer a la china. Muchas.

La Yato suspiro y miro la cajita de sukonbu que Okita le había dejado. Al abrirla una notita cayó hasta el suelo. La leyó con curiosidad.

–Kagura, era una broma para que levantaras la basura, tú no eres basura y no lo pareces. Tampoco… –leyó en voz alta.

–Tampoco estás sola. –la varonil voz de Gintoki la sobresalto. –Y tampoco sé para qué quieres piedras. –la pelirroja arrugo la nota contra su pecho, girándose levemente. –Es hora de ir casa, la vieja Otose nos invitó la cena. –

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse deslumbrada con la reconfortante sonrisa de Gin-chan. Y el verlo esperarla a que avanzara hasta él la hizo darse cuenta de que no tenía porque seguir sintiéndose insegura. Gintoki la esperaría sin importarle nada, le tendería una mano y la dejaría ser débil cuantas veces fuera necesario. Él le permitiría recuperar un poco de la niñez que perdió, e incluso la protegería. Kagura sabía que todos, incluso el sádico, siempre estarían allí para ella.

Aún no descubría exactamente que quería Okita Sougo, que su escaza intuición le decía que no era precisamente vencerla en una pelea, pero le gustaba saber que podía ir a molestarlo y que él estaría listo para contestarle. Siempre.

–Gracias, Gin-chan. Los quiero. –

Porque su madre le había enseñado a ser sincera y expresar el cariño hacia los demás. Solo que Gintoki no parecía estar del todo preparado para eso. Aún así, le sonrío con cariño y le palmeo la cabeza.

–Yo también. –

A Kagura incluso le dejo de importar la lluvia. Ya no dolía tanto, ya no más, porque habia alguien a quien le importaba.

.

.

.

Bieeeeeen~ ¡Hola de nuevo gente!

No estoy del todo segura de cómo quedo, pero espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Hubo OkiKagu muy implícito, solo que la propia Kagura no lo noto.

Bueeenoooo, ahora no tengo mucho que decir, ciertamente. Así que solo me queda despedirme.

Espero estén todos muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima (que espero sea en un OkiKagu, planeo hacer de Kamui un hermano entrometido).

 _Ciao, ciao (:_


End file.
